


Oh my God, They Were Roomates

by D_N_Arielle, WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Breaking the Bed, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Getting Together, M/M, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Virgin Keith (Voltron), idiots to lovers, twitter shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith drafts a plan to woo his new roommate, and it spurs a competition between them.~ From a joint twitter thread with D_N_Arielle and WatermelonTuesdays
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Oh my God, They Were Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for D_N_Arielle for basically RPing this with me on twitter. It was a super fun time!
> 
> This started as just us shooting the shit, and then it turned into a full thread, so if it's a bit different at the beginning, that's why. <3
> 
> WatermelonTuesdays is in plain font.  
>  _D_N_Arielle is in italicized font._

New roommate Sheith where Keith doesn't know how to flirt with Shiro but he's seen the massive dick shadow so he takes out his biggest dildo and leaves it in the kitchen to be cleaned so Shiro can see how much Keith can take.

Shiro is just side-eyeing it CONSTANTLY till Keith puts it away. Like 👀👀👀

_Keith puts it away in front of Shiro, nonchalantly running his *tiny* hands up and down the shaft..._

”Wha-what is that?” Shiro asks. (Even though he already knows EXACTLY what it is).

“My soother. It calms me down. Wanna see me suck it?” Keith replies sincerely. He then proceeds to pop it all the way down his throat and groans around it.

_SHIRO WOULD EXPLODEEEEE!_

_"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom!!!"_

_Keith has won this round._

Shiro's morning exercises turn suddenly sexual. And he's dead-eyeing Keith across the room as he does deep lunges with an extra pelvic thrust. 

_He does it in BOOTY SHORTS!!!!!!_

_"It's my tantric yoga day today hope you don't mind Keith."_

_Keith's blood rushes so fast to his cock his brain stops working_

"I don't mind so long as you don't mind me doing my squats here."

Keith puts the dildo on the floor just behind him and squats LOW to the floor so it looks like he's impaling himself on it.

He flourishes every drop with a soft little grunt.

_Shiro's getting hard in his shorts, bulging thighs glistening with sweat._

_"Sorry, hard workouts always get me going."_

Matt:  


_"Hey Matt!" Shiro says._

_"Nope!"_

_"Oh okay bye!"_

_Shiro is on his back with his legs in the air opening them as wide as possible._

Keith is doing push ups INCHES from Shiro's open crotch.

"What's his problem??"

_It's somehow turned into a competition and neither of them wants to lose._

_Keith strips off his sweaty clothes and heads for the shower, Shiro jokes that they should share to conserve water!_

They soap themselves up as sexily as possible. Flexing and moaning.

Each trying to make the other break and make the first move.

(Fellas is it gay to jerk yourself off under the guise of cleaning yourself while you're in the shower with your smoking hot roommate?)

_But then Keith starts in with the compliments!_

_"Wow, your thighs are massive Shiro! I bet you would make an amazing (bull) rider."_

Shiro might be weak to compliments, but he knows Keith is weak to his cocky smile. Glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Biting over his lip as he looks Keith up and down.

"Do you have much experience riding? You look like you could handle something strong between your legs, too."

_Keith internally screams for a solid minute as he just looks wistfully at Shiro and continues to clean himself up, thinking of a response._

_"Unfortunately, I've never found the right mount..." he decides to go for the truth that he's a virgin and hears Shiro coughing behind him._

"Oh," Shiro stumbles. "That's ok. Just... saving yourself for the right... bull?... Or...?"

He laughs nervously and runs a hand through his hair, accidentally diverting a spray of water to his face.

_Keith thinks he's won at that point but really, Shiro just ups the ante with sweet gestures: like making him a candlelit dinner (platonic of course) and taking him out to see a movie or go for coffee (just dudes being bros._

_Keith, on the other hand, gets more and more sexual._

Like pawing at Shiro's chest when he gives a compliment. Or grabbing Shiro's knee instead of his own when he's laughing. Or sitting on Shiro's knee instead of the couch when they watch tv.

_Keith gets a bit tipsy one night and comes out of his bedroom in one of Shiro’s sweaters. He says all his laundry is dirty, but that's a lie._

_It barely covers his ass and falls off one shoulder as he snuggles up on the couch to watch a movie._

_"Keep me warm Shiro."_

Shiro drapes an arm over Keith's shoulder and holds him close. He drops a hand to Keith's tucked-up legs and just fiddles gently with the hem of the sweater.

Neither stop watching the movie. But neither can say what is was about when it's done.

_Keith nuzzles up under Shiro's jaw, sighing loudly and wrapping his arms around that thick torso. He knows he's supposed to be teasing and trying to win(?) But all he can think about is how safe and domestic this feels._

_Shiro's hand encompasses Keith's thigh as it wanders..._

Keith is soft, warm, and clinging like a kitten. It's impossible not to keep touching. Petting softly along Keith's arm. 

The inside of Keith's thigh is very smooth. Like silk. And the feel of it distracts Shiro enough he doesn't pay attention to where he's touching.

_Keith whimpers when Shiro gets right up under the sweater, finding the crease of his hip and sliding over the skin almost reverently._

_He doesn't mean to lean forward and latch his mouth onto the delicate skin of Shiro's neck, Keith's just trying to distract himself._

The sound Keith makes brings Shiro back to reality, but the touch of Keith's lips to Shiro's neck sends him off to outer space. Shiro turns into Keith's space, leaning forward till Keith's practically beneath him.

Too close now for the shirt to provide any modesty.

_Keith gazes up at Shiro, his cheeks red as he bites his lower lip into his mouth._

_"Shiro?" His voice is whisper soft; legs spread to allow Shiro to fit right up between them._

_"I'm definitely... warm now..." Keith breaths out a sigh, looking sultry and fucked out._

"That's good," Shiro says dumbly.

The urge to lean down and kiss those pink lips is so tempting. Shiro bites his lip to keep himself together.

But Keith's legs are long and perfect around him and he can't help following the line of warm skin from hip to knee.

_Keith can feel Shiro opening his legs up, squeezing tightly in erratic intervals and it's absolutely sending him._

_"Y-yeah... warm is good." He responds as just as brilliantly, leaning closer and closer until–_

_The smoke alarm goes off, they had forgotten the popcorn on the stove._

Shiro launches himself off the couch and lurches around like a drunken caveman to get to the stove. He deals with the burnt popcorn, though the smell will linger in the apartment for days, maybe weeks.

When he turns, Keith is sitting, prim and proper, watching him.

_Keith giggles adorably, sobered up by now and frankly just enjoying the show._

_"Oopsie" he smirks, slowly standing to head back to his room._

_"I just have one thing to take care of so don't mind me," Keith grins over his shoulder as his hips sway sinfully._

_The Shiro Dildo awaits._

Keith is so loud in his room it leaves no question what he's doing. Shiro can imagine it clear as day.

But two can play that game.

Shiro heads to his room, fills his trusty cock sleeve with enough lube to make a ruckus, and goes ham on himself. Every moan an answer to Keith's.

_As if they are competing for 'so you think you can porn' the noises coming out of Keith's mouth re absolutely filthy._

_"Yes~~~ hard daddyyyyy!!!!!" He practically screams, fucking himself down on the dildo he so conveniently pictures as Shiro's cock._

"Daddyyyyy" rings through Shiro's head like a gong, scattering his sense in its wake.

He bursts into Keith's room like a conquering knight.

The sleeve hanging around his rock-hard cock falls to Keith's floor.

"Daddy's here," he says as he descends on Keith.

_Keith is so shocked he falls off the dildo, then falls off his bed with legs flailing in the air._

_"S-Shiro!?" He squeaks adorably, finally righting himself and peeking over the top of his bed._

_There stands an Adonis, glistening in sweat and rock hard._

Shiro follows up and over the edge of the bed. He gathers Keith up, hooking those long legs over his elbows and picking Keith up in a way that leaves him open and at Shiro's mercy.

"Keith. Baby. I give. Please. /Please/ let me be your bull."

_Keith absolutely cackles, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and giving him a peck on the lips._

_"Teach me how to ride then," he grins wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly._

_"Let me take a ride on your disco stick!!!!"_

_Keith immediately regrets his choice of words._

"Oh BABY! Get ready for the ride of your life."

Shiro doesn't even wait for them to reach the bed. He just lowers Keith down onto his disco stick. 

He grunts, then leans forward to devour Keith's mouth. Keith tastes like addiction, and in Shiro's fervour for more, they fall.

_There’s a loud crash as Keith's lamp goes flying, limbs absolutely everywhere._

_"Oh daddy!!!" Keith cries out, one leg of his bed snapping and sending all of Keith's throw pillows across the floor._

_Keith can’t contain his moan, licking into Shiro's mouth sexily._

Breaking only part of the bed is no less than a personal challenge. Shiro scrambles to set his heels solidly against the mattress and floor.

He gives it to Keith full force, encouraged by Keith's wild moans.

Shiro grins against Keith's mouth when another leg snaps off.

_The resulting *thunk* sends Shiro's cock gliding right into Keith's prostate as he moans like a wanton whore._

_"Yes!!!! Fuck me Big Boy!!!!!" Keith tosses his head back as Shiro lifts up his legs and bends him in half._

_It’s everything Keith could have wanted and more._

"C-C-Call me Daddy," Shiro stammers, eyes clenched tight.

No one's ever taken his massive cock like this. It's a fight not to come immediately. 

"Fuck, it's so good, it's so good!"

Shiro just about sees god as Keith clenches TIGHT around him.

_Keith's nails find purchase down Shiro's back as he absolutely screams._

_"Daddy!!!! Yes daddy so good daddy I love your cock daddy!!!!!" Keith yells out without a second thought, his moans reverberating off his bedroom walls._

_It's everything he could have wished for and more._

"Fuck!!" Shiro is teetering on the brink. It's pure grit and stubbornness keeping his orgasm at bay. He angles himself into Keith, trying to push the little virgin over the edge first.

"Come on, Baby. Come on my cock." He buries his face in Keith's neck, pushing himself through.

_Keith is just about to spill when he shakes his head, clenches his teeth and moans._

_Shiro should come first!_

_"Daddy!!!! So full~ fuck me, *breed* me Daddy!!!!" Keith lays it on thick, absolutely determined to win(?) this competition(?????)_

Shiro growls, low and feral. He reaches between them and takes Keith's dick in hand.

"Come with Daddy," he urges. "Gonna fill you up. Fuck you so full of me."

It's coming. It's happening. Shiro can barely hold back. All he needs is that pulse from Keith's body to send him over.

_Keith tosses his head back and screams, his hole clenching down on Shiro's thick cock as they're coming together._

_It’s wet and filthy as Shiro continues to pump Keith full, the last legs of the bed finally giving up and cracking under the force of their fucking._

"Fuck baby, that's it take it. Take. It. All." Shiro keeps pounding as he fills Keith up. His orgasm feels never-ending after all this buildup. 

"God, I love you," he sighs as he slips down into post-orgasm bliss.

Then his brain catches up to what he's just said. "I mean..!"

_Keith is boneless jelly as his lungs try desperately to fill with air, the ringing in his ears doesn’t really help much either._

_"Sorry what? A lube new? Yeah I just bought it yesterday!" Keith answers with a grin as Shiro buries his face into Keith's chest and groans, loudly._

"Just kiss me."

Keith’s lips are warm and open easily to Shiro's. 

"You know," Shiro says when they pull apart. "Since your bed's broken, you could use mine for a bit. If you want."

"This one is a little gross now," Keith agrees with a grin.

_Shiro scoops the smaller man up into his arms, throwing a blanket around his frame and hauling him back to his own room._

_"My knight in shining... glistening muscles," Keith smirks, nuzzling under Shiro's jawline and kissing him softly._

_"By the way... love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a kudos and comment!!
> 
> You can follow us on twitter!  
> D_N_Arielle: [@Kaneki_Coffee](https://twitter.com/Kaneki_Coffee/)  
> WatermelonTuesdays: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)


End file.
